Broken, Better, Best
by CoughSyrupFetish
Summary: "Is it weird that I talk to my ceiling and its the only thing that I vent to?" Blaine Anderson tries to live a safe life and lives in a small circle of few people that he trust. Until he meets Kurt Hummel, who he finds abandon, alone, and crying? "You can't expect to fix something and have the same why it once was, but you could make it better." Look for poll on my profile! :)))))
1. Chapter 1: When I saw your Face

**SO SORRY! I've been ridiculously busy for the past couple of weeks. My moms in the hospital and she's really sick and so I had to help around more than I usually do and let me tell you, IT IS STRESSFUL! But I also thought that I'd edit this story and make it alot better then it is now. **

* * *

_**Who knew that the ceiling of my room would be my best friend? I know it sounds weird and all but, every night I jump into bed and stare up on my ceiling, I feel like it's the only thing that quiet understands me. Well, besides the fact that it's an inanimate object. At times I could go hours on talking about my feelings while staring up at my ceiling. And, the best part is, it doesn't give me any dirty looks or any sort of judgment. My ceiling**._

"Oh god that's stupid." I rip out and crumble up the college rule paper from my literature notebook. I have nothing; I mean nothing to write about for my literacy initiative assignment. Why is it so hard to find that one thing that makes me want to write about?

I'll just go for a drive. Hopefully then I get some types of ideas.

Grabbing my keys and heading halfway out my door, I realized my hair was a complete mess and I was still in my sleep wear. Oooh, I could write about my hair. It's pretty wild, isn't it? God, that's even stupider then my ceiling. After changing from my worn out flannel pajama pants to faded boot cut jeans I walked into my bathroom. After I grabbed the tub of gel, I walked on over to the mirror. I stuck my left hand into the practically frozen jell and looked up to see, I wasn't myself.

Analyzing my face, I realized, something is missing. I wasn't feeling complete. It was like a part of me was missing. I couldn't make out what it was. Oh! That's right! The gel. I smoothed the gel over my hair and then brushed it down with my right hand.

I still didn't seem happy. I kept staring at myself. When I couldn't find out what was going oh, I just shook my head and walked out the bathroom and grabbed my keys again from my dresser.

Once I got into my car, I realized, I have nowhere to go. I reached into my bulging pocket to find my cell phone. I turn on the screen to see that its only 10:34 am. The lima bean should be open.

* * *

After ordering my coffee, I turn to sit down at an isolated table in the Middle of the coffee shop. I take out my phone and opened the notepad app. I started jotting down ideas of things to write. Hmm "I could write about the lima bean. Or I could write about my car. Or is that basically bragging, because I do own bragging rights." I started writing down as I was laughing at myself. "or I could talk about the hobos that's I saw while the drive here." I paused to write this down. "I don't think that'll be nice to write about the less fortunate."

I slowly looked to see who had that angelic voice. It's not what I expected, a tall slim man with an apron on and a name tag that read 'Kurt'. "I'm-I'm sorry?" Just then I realized I was thinking out loud. "What is- never mind? Are you Blaine?" Jesus, the way that he said my name, somehow gave me Goosebumps. Am I staring at his mouth? GET YOSELF TOGETHER MAAAN! "yee- yess I am." Smooth Anderson, way to go.

He's Beautiful.

I found myself staring.  
"Blaine?"  
"Blaine I am." I said while shaking my head trying to focus on this beautiful man in front of mine. Wait, what did I just say?  
"Um, as much as I hate my job, I got to go back. How about next time you pay attention when someones calling your name next time your here." I couldn't register what 'Kurt' was saying, but it sounded so pretty. "I'm not a fan of personal delivery". He dropped the coffee in front of me hard enough to snap me out of my haze but soft enough to not have the cap pop off.

That was my cue to leave.

On the ride home, I tried figuring Kurt out. _Is he gay? How old is he? Is he my type? Most importantly, am I his type? Is he a virgin? Doesn't look like it. The way he walks thooooooough. Yup, totally gives it away. JESUS Anderson, focus on the road._

I got home, toed my sneakers off, threw off my jacket and let it fall to the floor. I was contemplating whether or not if I should pick up the jacket.

_That's why I have a mother._

I only attempted to walk when I heard my mother hollering from her room. "Blaine Devon Anderson, you BETTER pick up you jacket." I grunted loud enough for her to hear me. But still picked up my jacket and ran to my room.

Tossing my jacket onto my desk chair, I plopped onto my bed laying on my back staring at my ceiling wide eyed.

"Hey there, I- I think I met a boy today. No- well, I don't think he's interested in me at all but a boy can dream, right?." I actually thought to myself,

_Am I falling for someone who hasn't showed the slightest of interest in me?_

_You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going again tomorrow. Yea, I'm gonna go tomorrow and ask for Kurt._

I struggled to sit up, Lightheaded because of me, getting up too quick. I basically ran to my desk. I flipped open to where I last been in my notebook. _Crap, why'd I rip out that page?_  
Still dizzy, I bend over to see a small crumbled up piece of paper on the ground. I picked up and unscrambled the paper. Started

**_My ceiling, it could be inanimate, but its still there. It's my God. It's seen me at my best, and it's seen me at my worst. And we all know that Blaine Anderson is indeed not perfect. Now that I think of it, my ceiling has seen me naked._**

_Why would I write that? I'm such a child._ I crossed out the last line.

**_I guess thats why I only vent to my ceiling. I don't need anyone's input to help me get to a realization. My ceiling_**

Staring at the paper, slightly satisfied, I think that I finally came to a conclusion. "I'm gonna write about my ceiling, it's final."

"Um, Blaine sweety, is everything alright?" Crap, I left my door open.

"Everything's fine mom, just dandy."

As I got up to shut my door, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I check to see who it is.

**Sebastian**- hey Blainey, we still on for tonight? ;-)

**Blaine**- Sebastian, of course we are, just don't push your luck. I only agreed to go on a date with you tonight so you'd stop harassing me.

**Sebastian**- hey, I'm just making sure. I cant wait untill you realize what type of guy I am..

**Blaine**- oh so you mean that there's more to the annoying, selfish, coincided mentality?

**Sebastian**- shesh, could a man get a brake?

**Blaine**- you certainly didn't give me one.

**Sebastian**- I'm saying, give me a chance.

**Blaine**-I did, I agreed to going on the date

**Sebastian**- no I mean, stop being so mean.

**Blaine**- I hold no promises.

**Sebastian**- well I guess I'll see your gorgeous self at 7.

**Blaine**- whatever.

I threw my phone onto my bed after the dreadful conversation I had with Sebastian. Why did I agree to go on a date with Sebastian?

Oh, thats right, I needed a legit reason to not like Sebastian. I mean, it is hard to like him.  
Everything is worth trying. I hope...

* * *

The sound of clanking plates and forks started to irritate me. But it was so much better then listening to Sebastian talk, but, you can't always get what you want.

"You look nice today" said Sebastian, saying it very out of the blue.

"Well, I try" I said almost too quickly.

Awkwardly, very awkwardly, I went back to eating my pasta trying with all my might to avoid any type of eye contact. Well it was really hard due to Sebastian staring at me.

"Listen Anderson-" I looked up with a meatball in my mouth, shocked at the tone Sebastian was using "I don't know what the big deal is with you hating me and all, but could you quit that big and bad exterior because we both know that you're not like this for real." I swallow the meatball that has been hanging in my mouth.

"Well, let me tell you something, Smut,-"

"That's not my las-"

"I don't care, shut up and listen"

I mentally laughed at his immediate silence, "Like I was saying, I ONLY agreed to go on this date with you so you'd leave me alone. I don't know why, but I just don't like you. You're pushy and annoying. And let's not forget that you're unbearably conceited. What makes you think that a guy like me is going to magically fall into your arms? I tried talking myself into being your friend-" I noticed that my voice was growing louder, people where starting to stare"-but," I kind of lowered my voice "I just couldn't. Maybe if you stop being so self-centered, we could be friends" I looked into Sebastian's eyes for the first time in ten minutes

Waiting for a response. He just shook his head, as if he was in disbelief of what I was saying.

"Well, to the looks of it-"I started"- this seems like a complete waste of time for the both of us."

Struggling to get up, I pull on my coat. "Blaine, I-I"

"No thanks Smut, I'm going to get going, I have things to do tomorrow." I wasn't lying, I secretly, no, obviously wanted to go see Kurt. I got up and pushed in my chair, I started to walk away.

_Anderson, you can't be that much of a douche_

I turned around almost too suddenly, smiled sarcastically "thanks for the dinner Smut"

"That's not my last na-"

"Like I give two flying fucks."

Now walking away with a hop in my step, I smile a little too widely.

_I finally have a reason to not like Sebastian_

* * *

I open my car, pulled out my phone from inside coat pocket. I read the screen.

**Two missed calls from MOM.**

_Great, my life end before it even gets to start. _With my thumb hovering over the screen, I contemplate whether I should call my mom or not.

_Ah, fuck it._

I clicked on the call back icon and sat in my car with my head resting on the wheel and my hands tightly knotted in my curls. It seemed like forever until my mom picked up.

"Hello?"

I guess I didn't notice my mom pick up.

"Blaine?"

"Hi mom, what's up?"

Closing my eyes preparing for my mother's speech on answering my phone and checking in with her, I sudden am relieved by the tone of her voice.

"Hey Sweetie, how'd that date go?"

My eyebrows started to furrow. _Why is she being so nice? Beats me, let me not ruin this moment. I got to go with the flow._

"The date didn't go quite expected." Trying to keep the excitement out of my voice, I took my keys and inserted the car key into the ignition and started up the engine.

"Is that good news or bad?" It sounded like my mom was kind of hoping that it was good news.

"Um, mom that's bad. I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Aw boo, No lie, I was kind of hoping it wouldn't work out" _Well I was wrong._

"What? Why mom?"

"Weeelllllll, most of it is because I didn't want my baby to grow up so fast, and I don't trust that Simon styles kid."

"Mother, his name is Sebastian Smut-I-I mean Smyth." _WOW. _"And yes, you have Great mother Teresa instincts"

"Well I do try." I could almost hear her vain through the phone. An awkward silence and I realized that my car was on and wasting gas.

"Hey mom, as much as I love talking to you, I got to start driving. So I'll see you at home?"

"Oh! Of course Blaine. I'll see you at home. Drive safe, love you."

"Love you too mommy"

My mother hung up. I threw my phone onto the passenger seat and buckled my seat belt. I pulled out onto the highway and began my journey to my house all the way in Lima. _Oh how fun._

* * *

Driving home was a bore. I needed some excitement in my life. I decided to take a side street that my mom doesn't like taking. _I mean its normal to want to see what they aren't allowed to see, right? Great I'm talking to myself._

Only driving at least 200ft on the street, I noticed this beautiful condo. I saw a **for rent **sign on an apartment window. I slowed down and looked at the number. I was at my last year at Dalton; I want a break from all my friends and family for a year or two and go to college around the area.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?"

The loud, but familiar voice came from one of the opened windows of the condo. I rolled down my window. I strand my eyes trying to find which apartment it came from. Not too long after, I saw flying agar suitcases flying from a window on the third floor of the condos.

"CARL, STOP! I CAN EXPLAIN!"

A lamp and another suitcase a lot bigger flew out the window. This voice sounds so familiar. I guess I could just wait and see what happens.

"THEN EXPLAIN THIS SHIT TO ME?" This came from a man who sounded a lot scarier than the voice from before. "WHO THE HELL IS MARKY BOO?"

Jesus, I could sense the tension between the two. _Wait, are they two men_? Just then, a cell phone flew out the window and landed on a perfectly trimmed bush.

"GET THE HELL OUT YOU SLUT!" _This guy seems scary!_

"Fine," Said the guy with the familiar voice, "I'll leave." I heard a slam and 30 seconds, I saw him. Kurt. He was crying and he looked cold. His hands were over his face and he was shivering. Without hesitation, I unlocked my car and took the keys out the ignition and ran out the car to Kurt.

"KURT!" He looked up very quickly and he seemed scared but immediately relaxed a little when he saw that I wasn't _Carl._

"I'm sorry, could I help you?" He said trying to compose himself and trying to ignore the fact that I might have seen what events just unfolded in the last 5 minutes.

"Kurt, I saw what happened to you."

"How do you know my name?"

"Lima Bean"

"Whoa, okay." My eyes were just adjusting to the darkness. I saw bruises on Kurt's face one by one. _Something tells me that I didn't see everything._

"Well, you seem like you might need some help."

"No-no, I'm fine. I'll just go to a friend's house for the night."

"Do you want a ride there?"

"No, I'll walk."

"No, you're not walking. Besides, where does your friend live?"

"New York."

"NEW WHAT?"

"Fine, I'll go to my parent's place-." I walked over to pick up his bags and lamp, but he stops me. "By myself."

I stop in my tracks. I look at Kurt in his ocean blue eyes. I could see the pain in his eyes. "Where exactly do your parents live? California?" He shakes his head.

"Lima."

"Cool I live in Lima" Right then and there, I noticed many more bruises on Kurt's body. His short-sleeve t-shirt exposed a lot of the skin that have been bruised. "K-Kurt, you're really bruised up badly, and you're really pale."

"I'm naturally pale-"

"I know that." I take a minute to examine his body. "You need to go to a hospital. Make sure nothing is wrong-"

"N-n-no. NO!" he started to walk away. "I'm fine; I don't need your help."

"Kurt! Stop right there." I grabbed his arm; I could practically image the pain that this damaged boy was feeling. He turned around unexpectedly and I hugged him. His face was practically in my shoulder bone. Twenty seconds later, I felt my shirt getting wet. I held him tighter and felt the water works get heavier. His hiccups scared me. I started to rub his back and the sobs slowed down and he started to sniffle. Kurt looked up from my grasp.

"Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome." Seeing him like this made me want to cry for some reason. As if I was feeling what he was feeling.

"Could you not take me home, or the hospital? I don't want my dad finding out about this anytime soon."

"S-sure" I was lost for words. _Where am I supposed to take this kid?_ I released my tight grip from Kurt and we walked over to his suitcases and his lamp and phone. I walked Kurt over to my car and threw everything in my back seat and guided Kurt to shot gun. Once in the car, I turned on my stereo forgetting that my iPod was plugged in. I started driving nervously, hoping no embarrassing song comes on. Kurt, to my surprise started singing.

_The power line went out_

_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

Kurt looked at me, as if he was ashamed of singing.

_All the games you played_

_The promises you made_

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains_

I looked at Kurt, who was now smiling at the sound of my voice.

_Lost sight, couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

We both laughed at our unison

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

_Been black and blue before_

_There's no need to explain_

_I am not the jaded kind_

_Playback's such a waste_

_You're invisible_

_Invisible to me_

_My wish is coming true_

_Erase the memory of your face_

_Lost sight, couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

_One day you will wake up_

_With nothing but your sorrys_

I looked at Kurt who looked to be on the verge of tears.

_And someday you will get back_

_Everything you gave me_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

Now, Kurt was crying. "What's wrong?" I turned off my I-pod, still trying to focus on the road.

"Nothing, it was just, beautiful." I started to blush a little.

"Thanks, but, it wouldn't have been that nice without you." I turned the curb onto my street.

"Well, thank you kind sir" I think I finally got through with him. His voice sounded so much more peaceful. "Wait, I'm sorry, I'm here, sobbing to you and I don't even know your name"

"Blaine"

"Oh, okay."

The rest of the ride was filled with comfortable silences and random questions about each other. Kurt is different, a good different. of course i knew nothing of him but, I could tell that we'd be really good friends.

"Hey Kurt?" i turned to Kurt who was looking out the window with his arms crossed.

"Yeah?" He turned to look at me. We made eye contact. I could feel his ocean blue eyes melting into mine. I finally realized that I was once again staring at him and not the road.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. i should really work on not getting distracted by beautiful strangers in my passenger seat." I looked back onto the dark and empty road in-front of me. But I didn't fail to see Kurt blushing.

"Um-um, crap I forgot my question..."

Just the sight of seeing this boy, and hearing him talk, just made my heart flutter. My breathing hitched. Then we pulled up onto my driveway.

_And here we go_

* * *

**I hope this is okay. Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2: Come what May

** Last chapter, the song included was Perfect by P!nk. (In case anyone was wondering)**

* * *

"BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON" my mom whispering very scary and loud. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? WHY WOULD YOU BRING A STRANGER HOME?" Her emphasis on stranger made the hairs in the back of my neck stand up. "AS IF IT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH YOU DROVE ON THE STREET I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO ON AT NIGHT!" I tried focusing on anything else in the kitchen but my mom's face.

But of course, that was way too hard with her basically flinging her arms in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

I tried miserably to whisper back. "I know-"But of course I was a little too loud."-but quit acting like you know Kurt to be a bad guy"

"LIKE YOU KNOW HIM!"

"Hey, let's not point out the obvious." I looked into my mom's eyes," Please, just let him stay one night, or until he could get a grip to call his dad, he doesn't seem too confident to tell his dad what happened. Please?"

She tilted her head and folded her arms. She stared into my eyes and I could feel the tension building up.

Her response sort of surprised me. "Fine. But you have to take and pick Bianca up from all her dance rehearsals. No excuses."

A smile wiped across my face. I failed brutally trying to sustain it. "Wait, when until?"

"Once I start to feel better."

* * *

"You know, you guys aren't very quiet people." I sat down next to Kurt who surprisingly waiting very patiently for that never ending conversation or you could say argument with my mom.

"What do you mean?" I asked as if I didn't know the answer. Kurt tilted his head into my direction but was still looking down.

"Whatever you guys were trying to do, argue whisper yell, you weren't successful."

"Well, the point is you're able to stay until you're able to get back with your dad or whoever."

"Mhm…:" Kurt had this look of despair in his eyes. He looked up at me for a second. _Oh those eyes._ I guess he found out what I was thinking about_. I really feel bad. How do I make him feel more at, more comfortable? _It was almost like a reaction, I looked down to see my hand hovering over Kurt's. I felt my hand shaking. Then it finally reached Kurt's hand. My heart was beating in my throat. Kurt looked up sharply.

Starring kind of awkwardly into each other's eyes. Then I felt slight movement under my hand. Without breaking the stare, I noticed that our fingers intertwine. I looked down, and quickly looked up_. Shit. _Kurt jerked his hand away.

"I-I-I uum, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, no it's not your fault; I'm the one who held your hand first."

"Oh my gosh, your face is flushing!" Kurt started laughing. I ran to the bathroom right outside the living room to see if it was as bad as Kurt has made it seemed.

_Oh great cheezus._ I was so embarrassed. I walked back into the living room to find Kurt on the same side of the couch were I last found him covering his mouth restraining a laugh.

"Who'd know that you'd be as red as a beat just for hold a gay man hand?"

I laughed awkwardly. _Should I tell him I'm gay? No, I'd sound too desperate._

"Come sit next to me. Blaine." He said my name, so-so, different. It gave me goose bumps. He motioned me over and patted on the coach next to him. "You know, I feel like I've met you before… I just cannot for the life of me remember where." _So you feel the love too?_

"I told you earlier at the lima bean. You don't remember?"

"Oh yeah right. I'm sorry, I-I was just so focused on what was happening to me at the moment and stuff. Oh god, is this really happening? I can't-"

"Kurt, please calm down-" The tears almost fell from my watering eyes. _Why am I letting this guy get to me?_ "That guy-" I sensed my voice growing louder "He obviously didn't want you. I mean, I could tell that you're an amazing man, but, times have changed and you guys grew apart. Move on." I looked at him. His eyes glossed with unfallen tears. He got up before I could react. "Kurt no." I grab a hold of his elbow and walked him into the guest bed room was. After I walked him in, I locked the door behind me. "You're not running off."

"You can't make me stay"

"What make you think that you're going to leave?"

"Blaine could you stop, my head is reeling." Kurt sat down on the edge on the bed and placed his elbows on his knees. He ran his fingers through his hair of his sulking head. "I don't understand," Kurt sniffed, "everything bad always happen to me." I walked towards him.

"I know that I don't know you well but I know that things will get better for you at the end" Kurt looked up at me confused. I sat on the floor in front of him. "One, I am not a serial killer so you have to trust me."

"Wait but what do you mean, things will get better at the end. when ever things get better, they some how always get worse."

"Then it isn't the end."

"Why are you even helping me? I'm a stranger, who you found on the street, all bruised up and worthless!" Kurt put his head down and once again grabbed a hold of his hair.

_Blaine, think of something!_ I looked at my hands down on my lap.

"Um-um, I remember someone has once told me that first impressions mean everything." My head snapped at Kurt's sudden reaction. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted.

"Hey, I wasn't finished." I Raised a hand to stop him. "When I First met you, I will not lie, I thought that you where sort of perfect. You looked like you had your head on right on your shoulders. But then, when I saw you earlier, I just knew that, since this man has this exterior of a rock, but had such a different at home life style, and seeing you cry, made me think, he's broken, but human. You could never fix something back to the way it was, but you could still fix then and make them even better."

Not until I stopped I realized that Kurt was looking at me the whole time with glossy eyes. I got up from my uncomfortable position on the floor.

"Listen, I know I'm making a huge step, maybe over-stepping, but, I already see that we'd be good friends. Trust me."

He put his face in his hands.

_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions_

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated_

_Misplaced_

_Misunderstood_

_Miss no way it's all good_

_It didn't slow me down_

Kurt looked up. I walked around the room.

_Mistaken_

_Always second guessing_

_Underestimated_

_Look I'm still around_

I stood in front of him, took a deep breath

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_Less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_Less than perfect_

_You are perfect to me_

He got up quickly and hugged me. I dropped my phone while at it. It took me a while to realize what just happened. _Oh gosh, this feels great. Anderson, this is no time to be a creep. Now hug back like a civil person._ Literally two minutes later, after I finally hug him back, he releases his grip.

"You are amazing. Thank you so much. I could have wished for lady gaga to find me today but this still would have been ten times better."

A cheeky smile spread on my face. "Welcome Kurt." I walked out the room; I stopped at the doorway, "Good night Kurt."

"Sweet dreams Blaine."

* * *

In my room with a half cracked door, lying on my bed starring at my ceiling.

"Well," I said up to my ceiling "Dreams could come true. For starters, I got a perfectly great reason to hate Sebastian. He finally realized how much of a jerk he was to the world. Two, I got the most beautiful man staying in the room right across from mine. When I tell you he's beautiful, he's beyond it. I just hope that he finds some type of interest in me. I like him a lot. I like the way he dresses, the way he walks, talks, oh, and he sings too. His laugh just gives me butterflies in my stomach. I know, I'm like 18, I shouldn't feel butterflies anymore. When he held my hand today, my face was just flushed. Redder then a fire truck. It felt amazing holding his hand. Oh, I can't forget his spine crushing hugs. They make me feel loved and appreciated. I don't think he's ever felt that before. His eyes tell me so. They are indeed gorges but they have pain and despair just swimming in them. Oh. God. CRAP! I left my phone in Kurt's room." I got up and walked towards my door.

My jaw dropped open. To my surprise, someone has beaten me to the door.

"K-Kurt, hey, what's up? I was just about to head to your- You know what, forget it. You heard everything right?"

He nodded with a pink face and wide eyes. "Yeah."

"Well-Um, Why are you-" I stammered. I was still saying the words that I said about Kurt not too long ago over and over in my head.

"Your phone, you left it in the guest bedroom." He jerked the phone in my direction. I looked down to see his hand shaking. I grabbed my phone and looked up at him. Now he was looking down.

"Thanks" The word barely trembled my lips when Kurt dashed across the hall. _Jesus. _I turned around and closed the door and made sure it was locked. I don't know what happened to gravity but my legs felt weak. I fell back onto my door and slid down. With my knees to my chest, I look up to my ceiling.

_How awkward was that? I'm such a dork. I barely know this kid and he thinks I'm a creep. I practically scared him away. Now I just want to crawl up and die. Die of embarrassment. I'm already halfway. I wonder what he's thinking. This is ridiculous. I need to get a hold of myself. I need music in my life. _

I unfolded my legs and got up and walked to my desk where my speakers where. I looked to see my phone on the floor. I grunted and picked it up and connected my speakers to it. I went through the play list that had music the made me feel happy. I put on the shuffle and the first song to play was call me maybe. I was listening to that song earlier while getting dressed for the "Date" with Sebastian.

_Hey, _

_I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_So here's my number _

_So call me maybe_

I tried turning it off, but it ended up skipping a couple seconds

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so so bad_

_And you should know that._

With trembling fingers, I finally turned the song off. Hearing laughter from the outside of my door, I tried to ignore it. I knew it was Bianca and she just loved eavesdropping. Finally I found a song that I could have perfectly related to.

_Oh, no, no, no, no, no…_

It was the instrumental version. I had to sing along.

_When you feel it in your body_

_You found somebody who makes you change your ways_

_Like hanging with your crew_

_Said you act like your ready _

_But you don't really know_

_Everything in your past-You want to let it go_

I walked towards my bed and plopped down on the corner of it. I looked out the window and took in the sight of all the stars and the moon.

_I been there- I done it, fucked around_

_After all that- this is what I found_

_Nobody wants to be alone_

_If you're touched by the words to this song_

_Then baby…_

My room was becoming stuffy; I took the five steps toward the window and opened it up. I sat on the window sill.

_You got it you got it bad_

_When you're on the phone_

_Hang up and you call right back_

My phone started to vibrate. I looked over to see who was calling me. **Now calling: Sebastian **

_You got it you got it bad _

_If you miss a day without your friend_

_Your whole life's off track_

I ignored his call.

_You know you got it bad_

_When you're stuck in the house _

_You don't want to have fun_

_It's all you think about _

I walked over to my light, turned off the light switch.

_You got it bad _

_When you're out with someone _

_But you keep thinking about somebody else_

_You got it bad_

I walked to my phone, made sure to check that it'll turn off once the songs over.

_When you say you love him_

_And you really know_

_Everything that used to matter, don't matter anymore_

_Like my money, all my cars_

_Flower, cards and candy_

_Said I'm fortunate to have you boy_

_I want you to know_

_I really adore you _

I once again sat at the edge of my bed. In the dark, I started to cry. The song continued to play. I sat there in a pool of tears. In shear bewilderment. I didn't know this man, he knew nothing of me. I lied on the opposite side of the bed. I didn't want to sleep in my tears. As sad as it was, I still sang the last verse-

_You got it you got it bad_

_When you're on the phone_

_Hang up and you call right back_

_You got it you got it bad _

I pulled on my covers.

_If you miss a day without your friend_

_Your whole life's off track_

_You know you got it bad_

_When you're stuck in the house _

_You don't want to have fun_

_It's all you think about _

_You got it bad _

_When you're out with someone _

_But you keep thinking about somebody else_

_You got it bad_

The song faded. My eyes became heavy, and then I fell unto a deep slumber.

* * *

I woke up to having long curly hair in my face. My hair wasn't long enough to reach my eyes. So there must have been an explanation for this.

"Bianca? Are you okay?" It was still dark outside_. Bianca must have had a bad dream and wanted to sleep with me. _I got up and walked towards my phone and read the screen:

**Five missed calls: Sebastian **

**Six new messages: (419)-269-5675 And Sebastian**

**Three new voice mails**

_Does he take any breaks?_ I threw my phone onto my bed. Bianca stirred in her sleep. I froze. It's not pretty when Bianca is woken up from sleep. I looked around my dark room to find the red light of my alarm clock. When I found it, the clock read **2:09AM**.

_I should check on Kurt. _

Just then, I tip-toed out of my room and tried to keep the door from creaking behind me when I walked out the room. The light of Kurt's room was on. I walked slowly too his door and contemplated whether I should knock loudly or softly. _Fuck it, if he's lights on, he has to be awake._ I knocked lightly and his response was too sudden.

"Yes?" _OMG!_ Kurt was shirtless and very muscular. Now, his bruises where very visible in this lighting.

"I um-um was just checking on my guest" I smiled, but Kurt wasn't.

"Well, I'm fine. Thank you." He had bags around his eyes, his eyes were as well red and puffy. It looked like he was up all night and crying too.

"Wow, Kurt, you seem like you've been up all night. Come down to the kitchen, I'll make you a late night snack." I held my hand out for him to take it.

"Um- thanks for your concern, but I'm fine. Again, thank you." He began to close the door, but luckily, my big foot stopped the door from closing.

"Kurt, don't think I'd leave so easily. Come down stairs, please. I just want to talk. Or watch a movie, if that's fine with you?"

Kurt stood in the door way, he folded his arms and tilted his head in thought. "Fine, as long as I get to pick the movie."

* * *

Downstairs, I made some hot chocolate with whip cream. I stole some of my dad's cinnamon cookies for me and Kurt. We sat on the couch of the living room.

"You promised me a movie" Kurt said randomly. I motioned him towards the roaring fireplace. While Kurt walked towards the shelf of the fire place, I found myself staring at his back muscles, belittling his bruises. "Your home is beautiful. I'd love to live in a place like this."

Still staring at Kurt, my response came late "Thanks, you picked a movie yet?" Of course I didn't care if he did or not, I was checking him out. He turned around and as quick as I could I tried to focus my eyes on something near the fireplace. Luckily, Kurt was looking at the movie when he turned.

"Oh my Gaga, this is my favorite movie of all time!" He clutches the movie tightly and turned it around for me to see.

"Ah, that's my favorite too. Moulin Rouge! Classic isn't it?"

"It absolutely is! I want to watch this."

* * *

An hour into the movie, Kurt is still glued to the screen. I personally love the movie, but apparently, I didn't love it as much as Kurt did. Then, my favorite song was coming on. Even though, this song was a love song, it still made my insides swell up. I never actually loved someone the way the Christian and Satine have. The scene came on.

"SHHHHHHHH!" Kurt hissed.

"I didn't-" I tried to say, but I was interrupted by another hiss.

The soundtrack played. But I had to open my mouth.

_Never knew, I could feel like this,_

_Like I never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sing_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

Kurt looked at me. I winked and stood up and started dancing.

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, until my dying day._

I held out my hand to Kurt who was still sitting on the couch with his legs couch to dance with me. He got up without hesitation and starting singing.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

Holding Kurt, it felt good. Being so close to him, singing in my ear, it just made my insides warm.

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

I felt my heart pounding against my chest.

_But I love you, I love you _

_Till the end of time, until the end of time_

Then, just then, I realized, Kurt's and my heart where beating at the same pace. We looked at each other. It seems Kurt has noticed as well.

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, until my dying day_

_Oh come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

Our faces got closer, close enough that I could feel Kurt breathing on my face.

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you _

_Until my dying day._

Now our faces where really close. _Should I kiss him? _The song faded. We both were breathing hard. I closed my eyes. I never thought this'll happen.

At first the kisses started out soft and gentle. Kurt pulled my head and quickly made the kiss more intense. Kissing him, hard passionately, hungrily. He managed to clumsy push me back into the nearest wall. He violently kissed me. I had no choice but to pull away from him. Gasping for air, Kurt Laid his head on my forehead.

"Oh God I'm sorry." I managed to say after trying to gain consciousness after literally being on cloud nine.

"Don't be, it was my fault." Kurt pulled away and I could see the lust in his eyes. _Image how I look._

"No, you know what, we'll keep arguing. How about we both agree that it's both of our faults. Does that make sense?"

Kurt nodded. we both made our way to the couch again to watch the movie again.

"Good, because you should have saw your face when you pulled away, it was priceless!"

Kurt turned around. He said something but I zoned out.

_Yea, we'll make great friends._

* * *

**Song included: You Got it Bad by Usher & Come what may From Moulin Rouge!**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

**FOLLOWFOLLOW!**

**FAVORITE!**

**I don't know the next time I'll post another chapter, (Because of my sick mommy) But until then!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bianca

**Hi, still struggling with my mom. I hope everyone's having a good vacation & having fun!**

* * *

_Yea, we'll make great friends._

Later that morning, I woke up on my floor near the fire place. Immediately smiling at the remembrance of last night's events. I got up and realized that I had a small blanket draped around me. I looked around for shirtless Kurt, who was sleeping sitting up straight on the couch.

"Kurt?" Kurt started stirring in his sleep.

"Carl, no, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to, no. NO! Don't hit me." His eye brows started to furrow and his forehead started to wrinkle. I crawled towards him.

"Kurt, Kurt, listen to me, it's Blaine. Its okay, you're not going to get hit. W-wake up!"

"Huh? Oh my God, where am I?" I stood up, trying to shake my head to get rid of the dizziness.

"Kurt, it's me, Blaine. You're at my house." I then realized that Kurt was half asleep.

"Blaine? Oh, BLAINE! I'm sorry for falling asleep on you! I-I was so tired. I was just going to rest my eyes just for a-"

"Kurt, its fine. I slept right after. I know it's okay. We both know what type of day you were having yesterday."

Yesterday, after the kiss, it was quiet interesting. I found out so much about Kurt. He's different. So much different from who I am. I'm the person who chooses to blend in with the crowd, avoiding any attention that could be brought to me. I do want to be different, but I'm too shy to do so. But meeting Kurt, I could immediately see that he doesn't care, he doesn't find it an issue to be himself.

Then I realized that Kurt was talking. I saw his mouth moving, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. _Just nod and act like you're listening._ Then I saw his body start to shake. What seemed to be a calm conversation, quickly turned into Kurt starting to cry? _Shit, Kurt's crying!_ My immediate reaction was to grab Kurt and let him cry into my chest.

"Blaine, what in the world is going on-" _Shit, what time is it. _My mom walked into the living room, and before I had the chance to explain, she held up a hand and pointed her index finger to me, indicating that we'd talk about this later. I raised an eyebrow, and focused my attention to Kurt. I heard her footsteps as she walked out of the living room. I adjusted once crying; now sobbing Kurt, on my body so he was lying on top of me on the couch. His sobs got louder. _Fuck, what do I do? What do normal people do? _I lifted my hand and started to pat his head.

After a few pats on the head, Kurt looked up at me, glossy-eyed, "Blaine, what are you doing?"- He said with a soft smile forming on his face, "I'm not a dog, stop patting my head." I felt the creeping blush run up my neck._ What? Way to go Anderson._

"Uh, um, sorry" I pulled my hand away quickly.

"You're such a dork. You're too adorable. It's okay Blaine." He laughed out loud and sat up. "I don't know what it is Blaine. You always seem to find a way to make me laugh." Now the blush was very visible. "Aw, you're blushing!"

"S-so-sorry" I struggled to hide the blush with my hands when I felt a pair of strong hands pull my hands from my face.

"Stop apologizing." Kurt was merely six inches from my face. Still holding down my hands, he looked into my eyes. I could feel him looking into me.

Out of the hundreds of people who have looked into my eyes, I never felt his intensity. I could feel my heart beating in my throat. I cleared my throat and looked up and down. I opened my mouth.

"Sorry." _What the hell is wrong with me? _Kurt leaned into my left ear. I could hear my heart beating into my eardrums.

"I said stop saying sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about. I know your nervous, and it's kind of hot." He whispered. His hot breath sent me off. _Think nasty thoughts, dead puppies, naked old women, dads chilly, Kurt crying._ He licked my ear lobe before he looked back into my eyes. He released the grip on my wrists and held up his right hand unto my cheek. "I should be the one apologizing." He leaned in and softly kissed my jaw._ Jesus. _"Now, are you sorry Blaine?" He growled.

_ What is with this sudden dominance?_ The only thing that I could think of doing was to shake my head. He leaned in. _Is he going to kiss me?_ All the muscles in my body were not corresponding to my brains activity. Before I could even think about what to do, he stopped mid-way. _Fuck, is it my breath?_

"Is that your sister?" I turned around to see Bianca, as cute as ever standing at the threshold rubbing her eyes with the balls of her hands. Her hair was sticking in every which direction. _Someone had a rough night._ "She is so cute!"

"Are you okay Bianca?" she shook her head and ran and sat on my lap.

"Blainey, I had a bad dream. I came to your room. I slept with you. You were gone this morning. I was worried blainey. Where'd you go?" I turned to Kurt, who was gushing at the sight of Bianca. I looked back at Bianca; she still had the cute look of worry in her face. "Blainey, who is this?" _Crap. _

"I'm Blaine's friend. Don't you remember seeing me last night?" She nodded. "My name is Kurt. Your name is Bianca, right?"

"Yes"

"That's a very pretty name. How old are you Bianca?"

"I'm eight years old."

"Oh, interesting. I'm old, I'm nineteen. I got out of high school last may."

"I'm in third grade."

The rest of the conversation was a blur to me. Kurt was really good with children. _I guess I should add that to the list of reasons why Kurt is perfect._ He was just really sweet with Bianca and I could tell that Bianca liked Kurt a lot too. They were just too cute to watch.

While their conversation was coming to an end, my stomach growled. "Hey, is anyone else hungry?"

"I am, I am!" Bianca said jumping up and down excitedly. I looked at Kurt who just shook his head. "I want pancakes!"

"Pancakes it is." I said.

"Hey Blaine, you think you could let me make breakfast?"

"I don't see any issue with that." I said smiling. I watched as Bianca eagerly grabbed hold of Kurt's hand and skipped into the kitchen.

For some strange reason, I just could image this, this whole scenery happening in the future at some time. I don't know when, but I could see it happening.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. I didn't think I'd have time to do anything for the rest of the week so I just wanted to post something. Have a great new years guys! **


	4. Chapter 4: I want to hold your hand

**Hey guys, I'm back! First chapter of the year! Hope everyone's doing well on their resolutions. Well I am. I have tried my hardest to not eat cheese or drink normal milk. Yes, I am Lactose Intolerant. Shocking, I know. But, It's hard, my stepfather made alot of cheesy foods. I don't know if he understands I can't digest lactose well.**

**BUT GOOOOOOOOD NEWS! **

**-I'm giving an opportunity for my readers to guide me on how you want this story to turn out.**

**YESSS I SAID IT! **

**~ There is a poll posted on my profile for anyone who wants to vote. PLEASE DO. I need all the help I can get.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

_For some strange reason, I just could image this, this whole scenery happening in the future at some time. I don't know when, but I could see it happening._

"Devon, we need to talk." I always hated when my mother called me by my middle name. It was never a good sign, but then again, mother could be unpredictable. "Your friend is sweet and all but, when is he going to be heading home?"

We were sitting in the living. I was praying to whatever God there was out there that Kurt wouldn't hear this conversation.

I just shrugged. How else was I supposed to answer?

_Well I did kind of promise my mother just a few nights. It's been two weeks._

"Well, you need to find out."

"Mom, is it really that big of a deal?"

"To me it isn't, I personally like Kurt, But you know how your father is."

I felt all my insides swell up at the words. But the mention of my father.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he doesn't like the idea of another man in this house"

"Why does it matter to him? He's always working and never home."

"Blaine," she grabbed my hand and looked me in my eyes. "He's just being dad; he's just concerned about your safety. Nothing more. Now calm down. I expect that you talk to Kurt, and find out by the end of tomorrow to tell me his plans."

I nodded quickly and stood up to hug my mom.

I knew this would happen_. Of course my father would try to do something stupid_. He always tries to seem like he's okay with me being gay. Well, let me tell you something, he's fine with mine being gay, as long as I am with a rich gay.

I knew he never accepted me until he realized money could be involved.

I hopped into bed and lied staring up at my ceiling. I held my hands over my head and under my noggin.

Since the first night he's been over, he's been teasing me and leading me on and it's confusing. He just got out of a relationship and he's being really forward with me. _Is this Kurt's way of dealing with pain?_ I'm really concerned with Kurt. _I told him that I, as a friend, was supposed to make him better. How am I supposed to make him feel better? What if he thinks that I'm not who I say I am? I do really mean to help him. Urgh, I feel hopeless. I bet he thinks that I'm am a serial killer after all and I'm quietly devising a plan to kill him and cut off all his limbs. Then possibly sell them to the children of Guatemala who don't have toys. WHAT THE HELL ANDERSON? _

After five minutes of staring up at my ceiling, I decided to pay a visit to Kurt across the hall.

Sitting up on my bed, still thinking about Kurt, I was kind of scared.

_I think too much. But, why do I feel like this? Like, I'm detached from Kurt. I really want to get to know him a lot more. I really like him. Even though he might not like me, I as a friend need a foundation on how I am going to fix Kurt._

I walked over to Kurt's door. I was about to knock when I noticed, or smelled, alcohol. I knocked on the door and it opened slowly.

_Shit._

"Kurt?" I got no answer so I decided to open the door more. "Kurt? Oh god" I barely whispered. "KURT, what the hell?"

The sight shocked me. Kurt's room was filled with unopened and open beer cans and glass bottles. There was one vodka bottle half way empty on Kurt's bed stand. Bottle caps surrounding a sleeping Kurt on his messy bed set.

"Kurt, Kurt… Get the fuck up!" I jumped onto the bed and started shaking him. _Please don't be passed out. Please please please._ I continued shaking him._ Please don't hate me after this. _I grabbed a hold of Kurt's t-shirt with my left hand and chucked my right hand back. But I didn't notice Kurt's eyes slightly opening.

"STOP CARL! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me. I'll get the lube; please don't touch me anywhere visible with clothes! I'm begging you. I have to work tomorrow!" I dropped Kurt and watched him start backing up until he had his back on the head board. He curled himself into a ball with his knees at his chest.

This when I realized that he thought I was Carl. _Shit Anderson, you can't do anything right?_

"No, noo, Kurt, It's me, Blaine! Your fine, you're perfectly safe."

He started sobbing. "Then, if that's the case, why where you about to slap me?"

After a couple of sniffles I decided to crawl towards him. "Because, I was scared. I was scared that you were passed out, or even worse, dead."

"Wait, why would you think that? Oh-ohh…" Kurt looked around. "The alcohol" Kurt looked down and started shutting himself out again. "I'm-I'm not drunk right now. I was just napping. I am so sorry for drinking in your house. If you want you could kick me out. I totally deserve to be kicked out."

I wanted to sooth him. I really did, but, I know that my comforting methods aren't the greatest. There is this one song that I always sang to Bianca when she was upset about school or something. I always sang it when I know I can't do much to fix the situation at the moment.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Music always has the right answers. Right?

_Oh, please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please, say to me_

Kurt looked up at me and started laughing. He shook his head and whispered **_Dork. _**

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

He got up and held out his hand out and grabbed mine

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

Somehow we ended up at the end up sitting up on the edge of Kurt's bed fingers intertwined. Kurt's head on my shoulder comfortably fitting in the edge of my neck, as if it was meant to be there... He sang:

_I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and._

We sat in beautiful silence until…

"Blaine,"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to know? Do you want me to explain myself?"

"Only if you're comfortable with doing so?"

"I'm comfortable, it's you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're magical. You always have some way to make me feel better. I think it's only fair you get to know."

_Could he read my mind? "_Okay, shoot"

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Anywhere, the beginning."

"Okay… So it all started with-"

* * *

**I know, I know. Don't hate me. The next chapter is going to be really good. Make sure you stop by my profile to vote in the poll. **

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Emotional Wreck

**Hi guys, This is my favorite chapter so far. Please Review and Vote in the poll.**

**-And I got 600+ views. THAT'S FREAKING GREAT.**

* * *

_"Where do you want me to start?"_

_"Anywhere, the beginning."_

_"Okay… So it all started with-"_

"Middle school. I was a closeted gay, I just never realized that. But I had friends. A lot of friends. Majorities were females, but I had my share of guy friends. Whenever I was with them, playing basketball or just hanging out, they'd start talking about girls, and how cute they were and all that good stuff. I'd agree, you know? But I was always confused to why I didn't feel the way they feel about girls. Remember Carl? Well, we _were_ friends since middle school. I was really close to him. He was the first person that I came out to.

I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a chilly December afternoon. Three days before Christmas break seventh grade year. Carl was walking me home when he asked me: '_Hey, Kurt, what's up?' _ I obviously acted dumb and lied that the wind was messing with my sensitive skin. But, I ended up confessing to him that I don't feel the same way about females like he does. And that I am gay."

Kurt paused and looked up at me.

"He didn't say anything to me. I was so scared; I was scared that he wasn't going to talk to me anymore. I really thought that my life was doomed. My rep, everything. I was popular. I started crying. We stopped walking and he just hugged me until I stopped sobbing. _'Shush, Kurt its fine. I'm here for you. I won't tell anyone.'_ At that moment, I realized, someone was going to be there for me.

After vacation, Carl was always there to support me. Not until the end of eighth grade, Carl came out to me. I was already happy that I had someone there for me, but I was even more relieved that there was someone like me out there.

When high school started, it all changed. We had our cliques and all. I was in the musical theater geek and he was a jock. I was a cheerleader and a football player and played basketball here and there but my heart and soul was dedicated to musical theater. Carl was dedicated to Hockey and Football. We didn't hang out during school but after practice we'd hang out. We started off hanging out every day. Then 3 times a week. Then once a week. Then it resulted to once we were free. Carl cared about me. But he didn't show it to me. I would get bullied by his friends and it was hard on him. He was torn; he didn't know who to choose. At one point, he choice his jerk friends over me.

My glee club had regionals. I had a solo, which was a really big deal to me. I invited Carl who said that he was positive to come. So before the show, I reserved a seat for him and I was happy and giggly and excited. During my solo, I noticed that Carl wasn't in his seat. I was devastated. I was angry. Good thing that my solo was emotional. After the performance, I called Carl. There was a lot of noise in the background. I heard Carl's voice, but it was slurred, as if he was drunk. I couldn't understand him, but I heard one of his friends. '_Carllll, is that your faggity friend?'_ Carl was still in the closet. It hurt because he didn't even try to defend me. He was just shushing all of them.

Junior year, he told me he had feelings for me. I couldn't believe him. All those times that he's watched me get bullied and all those times he could have defended me. But, he gave me a reason to trust him. He apologized and stopped talking to some his stupid friends.

We stayed dating towards the middle of the year. It wasn't easy in school but at the end of the day, Carl made me happy. Until we graduated.

He was always stressed and easily aggravated. He threw punched and slaps at me once in a while. And when he was upset, he'd leave our house and wouldn't come back until the middle of the next day. At first I was clueless. I didn't know what he was doing. Or where he was going.

I finally found out when he left his phone on the night stand. I wasn't being nosey or anything. I honestly was scared of going through his stuff, in case he'd yell at me. I restarted my phone by accident and I wanted to call my dad. I didn't memorize it so I decided to go through Carl's contacts. And what I found hurt me. All these different pet names of men in his contacts. _'Blowy Joey','Handy Manny','Tight ass Brat'_ those are ones I remember. But there was a lot more. I remember someone texting him repeatedly by the name of _Sebastian._"

When Kurt mentioned Sebastian's name, I mentally died. But I kept listening.

"I didn't read any of them. But I knew what they were about. Then, when I heard the shower go off, I recorded my dad's number and locked his phone and placed it back how I found it."

"What happened then?"

"I just cried. When I couldn't cry anymore, I went into this thinking phase. Thinking about what I did wrong, what I did to deserve being treated like that. I actually started to think it was my fault. When Carl noticed that I was shutting myself out, he ignored it. That's what I basically hated about him. Things that used to matter to him, he just ignored. Our anniversary, my birthday, my feelings."

Kurt paused, sniffled and continued.

"I started talking to this guy that I met at the Lima Bean. Marcus. He was a very flamboyant gay. He was nice and surprisingly friendly, too friendly. We grew close to each other. One of Carl's college friends saw me and Marcus walking in the park arm in arm and I guess told Carl about us. I was just venting to Marcus. I get touchy when I'm emotional.

I guess Carl just waited for the perfect moments to get me. That's when he went through my phone. My contact name for Marcus was '_MARKY BOO'_. Pretty stupid huh? Well, we started physically fighting, he got me bad, but I got him worse. I punched him in the nose and it started bleeding really bad. My knuckles hurt sooo much. But that's not important. Everything that night happened so fast. I just was scared of what will happen to me.

But, then you found me. Then you gave me that speech with really made me wonder, _'life can really change in a matter of seconds.'_ And when you were awkwardly talking to yourself, I was shocked. No one, I mean no one has ever told me out said all of my good qualities. No one has ever made me actually feel good about myself. Other than my dad and Marcus. I cried that night because I was mad at myself. I was mad that my boyfriend for almost three years couldn't have made me feel decent about myself and that a stranger made me feel perfect. I was mad that I let him touch me. I was mad that I lost my virginity to him. I was sad; I didn't do anything about it.

I started feeling bad about myself. But that night, was different. You made me feel like I was valued, you didn't mind if I was a stranger, and you cared. But, that didn't stop me from having memories of me and Carl. So, trying to cope with the pain, I started drinking. I know I'm underage, but I had Marcus buy for me. And, I'm sorry for being really forward with you. I just miss-"

"Having sex?"

"Yea. I hope talking about this makes me feel better."

"I hope it does too."

We sat in comfortable silence, holding each other. The moment was beautiful.

"Hey Kurt, I meant to ask you, did you call your dad yet?"

That's when I realized that Kurt was once again sleeping on me. I gently put him down and started laughing.

_He is so cute when he is sleeping. Great God I'm hungry._

I ran down stairs then the realization hit me. _Kurt just opened up to me._

* * *

**OMGOMGOMGOMG... What's going to happen next? Well what do you want to happen? Vote in the POLL in my profile **


End file.
